The Reason
by alwaysandforeverlarajean
Summary: This book talks about how high school affects Alex and her friends. LOTS of drama included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself. My name is Alex. I am 16 years old. I go to Maryland High School Campus. I love books. Physics is my passion. I _hate_ geography and anything that has to do with sports. I have (had?) 2 main best friends. Anne and May, they both go with me to my school. My only friend I know is there for me is called Emma, she loves the same things I do and I really appreciate her. My birthday is in August 21. My favorite book ever is "Eleanor and Park" my one of the best authors ever Rainbow Rowell. My favorite TV show is "Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D" and I love One Direction and Shawn Mendes. I have a crush on Matthew. I don´t think he likes me (who _would_ anyways?). People think I have a huge low self-esteem. Mostly I do things by impulse. Sometimes I have anxiety attacks. Like _really huge._ Anyway, I don´t know why they happen. But when they do my fingers go huge and I may eat the double of my weight in any food. The worst part of them are the headaches, they hurt so bad. I know Spanish, English, French, and a little bit of Russian and Italian. I´ve always done my best I could in school. I have some AP classes. I mostly try my hardest because I´m scared of the future (maybe that´s why the anxiety attacks?) I´m scared of what might happen. I try my hardest too to socialize. I do my best, but I sometimes have problems, because many people think I´m a little weird because I read _so_ much (I still don´t understand why. Books are the best thing ever) or maybe because I don´t talk that much. I really need time to trust people, because I´m always careful who I tell my stuff and trust. But either way, I trust _way_ too much, even when I know I shouldn´t. Sometimes I think I´m a watcher. Because even if I don´t talk too much, I do see everything, seriously _everything._ Every movement of any person, even that small details. My friends sometimes call me like that. I read a book a day. Of 600 pages. More when I have the time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **August 15**

Today, my friend Emma invited me to Starbucks so we could talk about the book "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell that we had just finished. That´s how Emma and I read. We chose a book and then we went to a place so we could talk about it. She was the only person who really understood how I felt and the only one who knew about my anxiety attacks. I ordered a Caramel Macchiato and she ordered a coffee frappe. I really loved Emma.

"I really don´t know if Matthew really thinks about me, you know, I think about him all the time and I really miss him, but when we text I can tell he doesn´t," I say.

"Alex, I have talked to him too and he told me about his vacations to Spain and sent me some photos. I can´t tell if he likes you, but please never think nobody loves you, okay?" she said.

You see, this is why I loved Emma, even when I felt my worst or having my attacks, she was there for me. When I talked to her, I knew she was the best friend I could ever had and she was always there for me. I wondered how she did it, always being there for me. It could be a school night at 2 AM, me feeling bad, and I'd text her and she'd answer a second after. Emma was one of the "weird" ones too.

She likes a boy named Jacob. He is one of my friends just like Matthew is one of Emma´s. Emma has green eyes and auburn hair. She is really pretty, unlike me. I have brown hair and really ugly eyes, and all the boys like her. I think Jacob likes her too but she doesn´t want to admit it because she is afraid of the next step.

"Emma, I _really really_ loved Fangirl. Like, seriously, one of the best books ever," I said, it was a really great book.

"I know! Best thing ever," she said.

It was a hot day, so after this we went for ice cream.

An hour later I had to go home, so I said goodbye, school started the day of my birthday (August 21), so I stayed all night hearing Shawn Mendes.

 _But I got you this rose and I need to know, will you let it die or let it grow?_

After this, I was already snoring.


End file.
